Oh no he's hot!
by Enso2619
Summary: Honestly? This is just a straightforward fic about a beefcake! Izuku who had puberty hit him as hard as one of All Might's Texas smashes. It takes place after their first year and Izuku has beaten Overhaul already and rescued Eri who lives protected with his mother who was moved after the event.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Honestly? This is just a straightforward fic about a beefcake! Izuku who had puberty hit him as hard as one of All Might's Texas smashes. It takes place after their first year and Izuku has beaten Overhaul already and rescued Eri who lives protected with his mother who was moved after the event.

* * *

Notes:

Posted from my AO3 account under the same username.

* * *

The school was filled with loud chattering again at its halls were crowded with new and returning students. After the first year had ended with so much drama and fanfare for class 1-A, they were looking forward to what the future will hold for them now. Uraraka was peering around as she brightened up, hearing a familiar voice scolding some of the new students for their behavior.

"Iida-kun! It's been awhile!" Uraraka exclaimed as she gave the taller boy a tight hug. The first years snickered as Iida lost his composure and had to fumble to keep his glasses from falling off. "U-uraraka-san! It's great to see you again as well! How has your summer been?" Iida asked after he calmed down and returned the hug.

"It was great! My internship went well and I was able to go back home for a bit to visit my parents." Uraraka said before someone else caught her eye as they waved the two over. "Uraraka-chan! Iida-kun!" Tsuyu smiled as she hugged the other girl tightly. "Asui-chan!" Uraraka giggled as the other girl gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

They had decided to start dating near the end of their last week before summer started. While they were able to meet for dates and such over the summer, it had been two weeks since they had last seen one another. "Ah, Asui-chan-san. It's good to see you again, have you gotten more muscular?" Iida replied as Tsuyu blushed red.

"Yeah, my internship really worked me to the bone ribbit." Tsuyu responded before the others who were with her greeted Uraraka and Iida. "Hey! No warm welcome for us? I'm hurt." Kaminari cried exaggeratedly as he, Jirou and Mina gave them hugs.

Soon enough, the group had to start moving to class 2-A as they were excited to see who their new homeroom teacher was going to be. They were excited to see Aizawa-sensei's face again, even if the man scared them every now and then. They all knew he cared for them like they were his own children. Sliding open the classroom door, they saw mostly familiar faces.

Their classmates were basically everyone from class 1-A, with the exception of Shinsou who had been able to join the hero course after being trained by Aizawa-sensei after the events at the sports festival. He was currently chilling next to Tokoyami who looked even edgier since last year.

Kirishima was still chatting up Bakugo who had mellowed out a bit more since summer started even though he was still as explosive as ever. Yaoyoruzu was quietly talking to Hagakure and Sero. Ojiro, Shouji, Koda and Sato were relaxing as they opted to keep to themselves. Aoyama was preening in front of his handheld mirror as he noticed them come in.

"Ah! My friends! It's so good to see you again! Bonjour!" He posed as everyone turned to greet them as well. "Hmm, That's strange, Todoroki-kun and Deku aren't here yet?" Uraraka questioned as the sound of the door sliding caught their attention as Todoroki walked in. "Ah. speak of the devil and he appears! Todoroki! My bro!" Kirishima joked as Todoroki gave them all a slight smile.

"Hello everyone it is good to see you again." Todoroki responded before he blushed and looked around the classroom, deflating a bit when he saw that Izuku hadn't arrived yet. "Is-Is Midoriya-kun not here yet?" He asked as everyone shook their heads. "I haven't seen Deku all morning, and that nerd is usually early for this shit." Bakugo responded as the class got a bit concerned.

"You don't think something could have happened to him do you? Ribbit?" Tsuyu asked as Uraraka put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her girlfriend. "Don't worry Asui-chan! This is Izuku we are talking about! He'll probably come strolling in any minute now!" Everyone nodded as they all took a moment to take in their changes.

While most of them haven't changed much physically, a few people got haircuts and changed up their looks a bit. The boys got a bit taller and such. Shinsou was the one to surprisingly speak up, "Do hero classes have some sort of prerequisite of being hot or something?" He chuckled before Bakugo smirked, "You act like you're not a fine piece of ass, shitty zombie." Shinsou blinked before he blushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up.." Shinsou mumbled before he buried his head in his hands. The class quieted down when they heard a familiar voice scold someone in the hallway. "I'M FOURTEEN YEARS YOUR SENIOR THIS SHOULDN'T AFFECT ME SO MUCH." Aizawa yelled in an uncharacteristic moment as everyone looked concerned at the door.

A few seconds later Aizawa had slammed the door open with such force that students had to wince as they covered their ears. When they looked up, they were flabbergasted to see their normally deadpanned teacher wear a deep red blush on his face as the man walked in stiffly. "What the fuck?" Bakugo cursed as everyone peered over to see who caused their teacher to be so flustered.

A smooth, baritone voice called after him, making the class blush simply from the sound. "Ah! I'm sorry Aizawa-sensei but what did I do wrong? I only caught you when you bumped into me!" Everyone's eyes widened as they realized who just walked in, their form towering over their teacher who was rather tall himself.

"No-" "Fucking-" "Way!" "Is that?" "DEKU?!" Everyone screamed as Izuku walked in, looking nothing like the short, cute boy they remembered from last year. Izuku looked taken aback at their extreme reaction as he gave them a smile that blinded them. "Everyone! I'm so happy to see you again!" He said as he slouched down to hug Todoroki who had become froze into a statue.

Izuku used to be short, he used to be lean and awkward and look like you kicked his puppy. This Izuku was tall, with generous amounts of muscle that wasn't too much. His baby face slimmed down and now his jaw showed through in a masculine way. His wide green eyes were still as kind and vibrant as ever, but they were just the slightest bit more hooded now as they stared down at everyone.

He had changed his messy, fluffy hairstyle to a stylish two block cut with a hint of an undercut. Todoroki couldn't handle the proximity of this new Izuku as his eyes spun around and he accidentally burst into flames making Izuku yelp before setting him down and trying to see what was wrong. "Holy crap bro...You-You-" "How did you get so fucking hot Midoriya?" Kirishima was cut off by Kaminari who voiced everyone's opinion.

Izuku tilted his head, making their hearts flutter, before asking, "Eh? What do you mean Sero-kun? I know I got a lot taller but I didn't do anything other than training?" "Un-fucking-believable. Of all people to have a shocking image change why did it have to be you? Damn nerd?" Bakugo groaned as he covered his face with his sweaty hands.

Aizawa sighed before telling everyone to quiet down and get to their seats. No one could take their eyes off of Izuku though, as the boy? Man? Seemed to radiate from where he went to sit down. "I don't understand? It's not possible to just suddenly shoot up from 5' 5 all the way to like 6' 7 is there?" Yaoyozuru muttered as the others near her questioned that as well.

Shinsou was turning fucking purple as his eyes were drawn to Izuku's broad, muscular back that led down to a wickedly great ass. "Holy fuck, thank the lord." He prayed as everyone gave him glaring looks. Todoroki looked like he was literally about to kill the boy with his eyes. Izuku couldn't help but feel a bit awkward as he started sweating from having everyone's attention on him.

Strangely, everyone he walked past this morning reacted the same way. In fact, he remembers Mirio becoming more flustered around him as well after Izuku had grown tall enough to look down at the older boy. The people on the subway crowded around him and he swore at least two people pinched his butt, although he wanted to think that was an accident.

He was approached by some modeling agency recruiters that looked so regretful as he turned down their offers, stating that he didn't think he was model worthy. When he asked All Might and Nighteye what was going on, the two men only shared an amused look before telling him it was all a process of growing up.

Izuku sighed as he loosened his tied and popped a few tight buttons before running a hand through his hair as he tried to get his mind off of the topic. He didn't realize how everyone focused in on his small actions like vultures as several simultaneous gulps sounded. Sero had nervously bumped his elbow into his desk, making a few of his writing supplies fall off as he let out a soft curse.

Just as he reached down to get them, Izuku's larger, scarred hand had already picked them up as Sero drooled at the sight up Izuku's biceps and slight peek at his chest. "Here you go Sero-kun, be careful ok?" Izuku told him as the green haired boy gave Sero a direct attack with his charming smile.

Bakugo and Shinsou had reacted at the same time to send their stuff flying down at Izuku's feet as the freckled boy looked at them confused. "E-eh?" He didn't really question it as he reached over and picked up their stuff as well. "So I see everyone has survived and made it to their second year at U.A. I would be disappointed if that wasn't the case." Aizawa-sensei told them as he rolled his eyes at their fixation on Midoriya.

Honestly, he could understand why they were so flustered, he himself was startled just now in the hallway. He hadn't notice Midoriya in front of him as he bumped into the muscular chest and stumbled backward. A warm, gentle hand, larger than his own and textured by the scars he had gathered since last year, caught him by the waist.

He didn't expect for Midoriya's stupidly handsome and still innocent face to be so close to his as his heart thumped for a second and he had to take a few moments to realize who Midoriya was. 'Even though I'm dating Hizashi, Midoriya is not good for anyone's heart. I'm actually excited to see Hizashi's reaction to one of his favorite students' new look.' Aizawa chuckled as he could imagine the shocked expression on the blond's face.

The class roared with excitement as they welcome Aizawa back with open arms. "Now that you are all second years, things are only going to get both easier and harder for you as you strive to become great pro-heroes! Some of you still need to get your license while others need to improve their social standing out in the world. I'm honored to be your teacher once again. Go beyond!" Aizawa declared as the class finished for him.

"PLUS-ULTRA!"

Notes:

I always wanted to read a fic like this after finding some awesome grown-up Izuku fanart, but I'm not actually sure if there are any. Please link them if you can find some! Haha! Also, feel free to help me determine future pairings and maybe ask for some interactions you would like to see me write. While this isn't a request or drabble fic, I really like reading everyone's comments and creative ideas XD

Also yes, Mineta does not exist in this fic B).


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Izuku goes into a self-crisis for a moment and lands himself a 'hot date'. The others are completely and utterly amused.

Izuku was swarmed by his friends the moment lunch came. Everyone seemed to have something they wanted to ask him or say about his appearance.

"Damn Izuku! What the hell did they feed you at your internship? You're fucking jacked now dude!" Kaminari exclaimed as he felt up Izuku's bicep, making the green haired boy blush red. "K-Kaminari-kun!" He protested only to be cut off by Ashido who gave him a jolt when she grabbed his other bicep.

"Woah! They're rock solid, do ya think you can lift me up 'Zuku?" She asked cheerfully as Izuku stuttered confusedly, "H-Huh? O-ok I guess?" He then proceeded to let her hang from his arm as she swung back and forth, everyone noticing that Izuku seemed to have no problem holding her up with just one arm.

Momo had downed a quick snack of fruit and peanut butter to give her a quick boost before she created a tape measure. The normally conservative girl then measured Izuku's height before muttering theories about how it must be a side effect of Izuku's quirk. Sure, Izuku wasn't the tallest in the class, and they had definitely all seen heroes with more muscle and the like.

It was just the idea that the person in front of them was _Izuku_ of all people that sent them into a tizzy. He was never the tallest boy and before, while he was fit, it didn't compare to his physique now. The rest of the class shared Momo's sentiments as Uraraka blushed as she moved up to see how much Izuku has changed.

"I-Is there something on my face Uraraka-chan?" Izuku asked as she shook her head and peered off to the side whistling. "N-Nothing at all Deku-kun! I-I uh, oh wow has it been a while since we've seen each other or what?" Tsuyu gave her a knowing and amused grin from the side as the frog quirk girl moved over to see Izuku as well.

"You've grown into your features Izuku-kun. You look good-ribbit." Tsuyu said matter-of-factly as Izuku blinked slowly before blushing a bit and rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. "T-Thank you Asui-chan! You two look good too! In fact, everyone seems to have matured a little bit over our break!" Izuku complimented as everyone sweatdropped.

Izuku just couldn't help but be a natural people pleaser. Bakugo scoffed, before pushing Kaminari away by method of hand to his face. "Oh please, Deku's the same loser as before! So what if he got a bit taller?" Bakugo tried to reason to bring back normalcy among the teens. Izuku noticed something before leaning down to observe Bakugo's face, startling the blond who grew red from their proximity.

"Kacchan...have you gotten tanner?" He said after a few second and proceeded to unknowingly flash curious puppy dog eyes at Bakugo full blast. Which, speaking of blasts, resulted in Bakugo sending an explosion to meet his face as Izuku sputtered and stumbled backward from the sudden assault.

"Fucking Deku! Fuck the fuck off you fucking fucker!" Bakugo cursed as he backed away awkwardly with each 'fuck' that came out of his mouth, face red. Kirishima laughed as he slapped Bakugo on the back in a friendly manner. "What Bakugo means to say is, ya look good Izuku-bro!" Kirishima said before Bakugo blasted his face as well, although the red-haired boy already predicted this and harden his face to protect him from the heat and force of the explosion.

"Stop putting words in my mouth shitty hair! I didn't say that crap at all!" Bakugo yelled as Izuku laughed at the familiarity of their interaction. "I don't understand why everyone is complimenting me today but, thank you! Although, shouldn't we be eating lunch right now? Before our break is over?" He asked as everyone collectively snapped into focus as their eyes zoomed in on the clock which read that they only had 30 minutes of their hour lunch break left to eat.

"Shit!" They swore as the group rushed to the cafeteria to snag a plate of what Lunch Rush cooked today. Todoroki and Shinsou walking at a more relaxed pace than the others, both taking the time to appreciate Izuku's view from behind. "So uh-How are you faring lover boy?" Shinsou teased as Todoroki gave him an icy glare.

It seemed the dual quirk user's crush on Izuku was very, painfully obvious to everyone but Izuku himself. 'Typical shoujo cliche.' Todoroki thought as he clicked his tongue. "Just as well as you are, Mr. I didn't know what to do-help there's a cute boy in front of me." Shinsou stumbled as his ears turned red at what Todoroki was referring to.

It was after his fight with Izuku at the Sport's festival, the green haired boy had stopped him and told him about how he had to train to grow into his quirk and that the tradeoff for his power was self-mutilation. Shinsou didn't understand why Izuku was telling him this until the boy smiled and told him, "You would make a great hero Shinsou-kun! Your quirk would be really useful and powerful against villains, but that's not the only thing you could do."

Izuku then proceeded to slip him Eraserhead's teacher email and told him, "Talk to Aizawa-sensei, he's the best person to go to if you want to realize your potential! I hope you join class 1-A Shinsou-kun!" Shinsou had never been more confused and embarrassed in his life. Once he officially did pass his examination to get into Class 1-A and replace some grape haired dude, their interactions became even more frequent.

This left Shinsou with a problem. How to deal with an endlessly supportive and positive person like Izuku who actually liked him for who he was and honestly concerned himself way too much for Shinsou's well being. Of course, Izuku, it seemed, acted this way to anyone he considered family and friends. Hell, even random strangers on the street who look like they might need help he would stop and ask how they were doing.

But it would seem that Todoroki has realized his growing crush on Izuku as well. Shinsou grumbled, "Shut up lover boy." Todoroki gave him a slight smirk that made Shinsou flip him off. "Will do Mr. Denial." The two of them stopped when they and the rest of the class had reached the lunch room.

It was noisy as always, until people started to look at Izuku and snapped their heads around to open gaze at his new appearance. The two boys swore they saw some freshmen drooling at the sight of him. Izuku however, got nervous with all the eyes on him, not having good experiences with having so much attention trained on him all at once.

Surprisingly, Iida came to the rescue as the strict teen berated everyone for making Izuku uncomfortable with their staring. "Please resume your lunches quietly! It is rude to stare at someone so openly! Do you have nothing better to do?" He enunciated each sentence with a corresponding chop of his arms. A habit the class has grown used to.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief when Iida's intensity finally made the other students stop staring at him...at least so blatantly. He tried to inconspicuously lean over to the closest classmate, which happened to be Sero before whispering, "Hey Sero-kun, do you know what that was all about? The staring and all. Do I have something on my face?"

The tape elbow boy gave him a deadpanned look as if questioning whether or not Izuku was being serious before he busted out laughing at Izuku's obliviousness. Aoyama spoke up from behind him. "It is quite simple _Mon Ami_ , they were staring because they found you quite _magnifique!_ Haven't you realized Izuku-kun? You have transformed from a charming caterpillar into a true _le papillion!_ "

Izuku blinked as he stared at Aoyama's sparkling face dumbly. Sero was tearing up with laughter as he clapped Aoyama on the shoulder and said, "Bas-Basically, they were staring because everyone thinks you're hot dude! Haven't you realized it?" Izuku looked taken aback as he saw some of his friends nod in response.

"It's true, Izuku-kun. Even I must admit, I am quite enchanted with your recent visage my dear friend." Tokoyami spoke up rather shyly as he crossed his arms, his edgy habits showing their face as Izuku's jaw dropped. "M-Me? H-H-Hot? What?" He exclaimed, embarrassedly as Uraraka and Tsuyu giggled at his self-crisis before pushing him so they could get their lunch. Even Lunch Rush paused to give Izuku a compliment as the teen walked away with spinning eyes at the revelation.

Iida seemed to realize Izuku was walking unsteadily from the shock as he quickly grabbed his tray and walked over to stabilize his friend. "Are you alright Izuku-kun?" Iida asked as Izuku seemed to snap out of his thoughts and looked gratefully at Iida. "Ah-I'm alright Iida-kun, just a little confused. I-I...everyone is saying I've suddenly become attractive, but they are just being nice right? I mean, even if I've gotten taller, I still look like myself right?"

Iida seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded his head, although his cheeks were tinged pink. "You do look like yourself Izuku-kun, but that's not to say you aren't attractive! I-I mean! You are! But it's not like you weren't before because you were! But-I-I-uh…" Iida rambled as his face grew hotter with each thing that came out of his mouth. He eventually just slammed his face into the bowl of rice on his tray, making Izuku jump in surprise.

"Iida-kun?!" Izuku exclaimed as Iida groaned. "I'm...just gonna go wash this off now!" The blue-haired boy activated his quirk before speeding off, leaving Izuku to stare in disbelief at what happened. Jirou who watched the whole spectacle was shaking with laughter as she and Kaminari had to set down their trays on a nearby table before laughing heartily at Iida's disastrous way of comforting Izuku.

Wiping a tear out of her eye, she patted Izuku on his (broad) back, as he peered down helplessly at her with the same puppy dog eyes he gave Bakugo earlier. "Don't worry about Iida, he's alright. Just try to relax with the charm ok, heart stealer?" Jirou laughed as Izuku covered his face with one of his large hands to hide his embarrassment. "H-Heart stealer?! What is going on? All Might, you never told me what to do in these types of situations!" Izuku grumbled before he felt multiple hands land on his shoulder.

"If you would like, Izuku-kun." The green haired teen faced a bemused Shoji, "You can sit with Koda, Sato, and I. Our appearances can help deter some of the unwanted gazes." Izuku tilted his head questioningly, "Why would your appearances deter people Shoji-kun? I don't think there's anything wrong with the way you three look. You're quite charming yourself! Your mask is very mysterious and you have kind eyes!" Izuku smiled brightly as Shoji blushed before he sweatdropped.

'Izuku-kun, although your words are kind and sincere, you really must learn how to control your charm. I can only handle so much.' Shoji thought before he sighed and turned away to lead Izuku to his table he shared with the others. They only had a few minutes left to eat lunch after all, now that everyone wasted time being flustered by Izuku's interactions with them.

Soon enough, they had to head back to their classroom and start next period. The events from lunch weighing a bit on Izuku's mind as he tried to focus on Cementoss's lecture. 'I need to ask All Might later for his insight about this...Or maybe Mirio-senpai can tell me about it. He should still be at Sir Nighteye's agency...after all." Izuku bit his lip as he thought about Mirio and how well the graduate was faring.

It was a hard time for him after the events with the Eight Precepts of Death and Eri, but the blonde was going strong and making quite a name for himself. Izuku truly admired him and would often stop by whenever the- _now graduate pro hero_ \- was free and not patrolling. He wanted to make sure Mirio was eating alright and relaxing every now and then. The last time he had gotten together with the blonde, Amakiji-senpai and Hado-senpai had joined them along with a few other friends Mirio had made in school and during his internships.

Izuku sighed as he looked up to see Cementoss's back turned to them and daringly (in his mind at least) snuck his phone out to text Mirio. He was unaware Sero's peering eyes as the teen grinned at what he thought would be hot news.

'Mirio-senpai, are you free this weekend? Would you like to hang out again or go on patrol together? Amakiji-senpai and hado-senpai can come along if they're free too!' -Izuku.

Moments later, Izuku saw the ellipsis bubble pop up, indicating Mirio had seen and was replying to his text.

'I actually am free this weekend Izuku-kun! I'll have to ask Tamaki and Nejire if they're free, but you should also bring any of your friends if they want to hang out! We can go eat somewhere or do a relaxed patrol of the city!' -Mirio-senpai.

Izuku smiled widely as Sero tried to narrow his eyes to make out the words on Izuku's phone.

'Perfect! This Saturday at 11am then? Usual meeting spot?' Izuku replied before he saw Mirio had responded with an All Might sticker that had a chibi version of the man giving a big thumbs up.

'It's a date then, my awesome Kouhai!' -Mirio-senpai. Izuku stared at the text before blushing red, 'D-Date?! Calm down Izuku! Mirio-senpai is just being friendly! You know he likes to be overly affectionate with his friends!' Izuku reasoned as he had to quiet a giggle at the memory of Mirio harassing Tamaki to share the ice cream sundae the shy teen had bought.

Mirio had no qualms about eating something Tamaki had already dug into as the raven-haired teen blushed bright red when Mirio used the same spoon he had been using to scoop up and eat the ice cream.

In Mirio's defense, the sundae _did_ look really yummy, Izuku thought. Meanwhile, Sero had widened his eyes as he zoomed in on the very last text Mirio sent. He grinned mischievously. He pulled out his own cellphone before making a group chat including everyone but Izuku.

* * *

'Guess who has a hot date with an older senpai?' - Sero*usly Scotch Tape.

Multiple forms leaned back in their chairs as they tried to play cool and respond.

'Hmm..let's see, not you of course! Haha XD' -One Zap Man.

'DUDE! SAVAGE MUCH?!' -Sero*usly Scotch Tape.

'The idiot has a point, anyone whose contact name is 'Sero*usly Scotch Tape' isn't scoring any dates in my book.' - J-beats.

'I find it highly disrespectful to use our precious class time where we should be learning and listening to Sensei to gossip about a classmate's life!' - Ingenium.

'Seriously Iida? You use your pro hero name as your contact name? That's adorbs!' - Tsuyu's girl.

'OMG I FORGOT TO CHANGE THAT!' -Tsuyu's girl.

'You and Tsuyu are so cute together Uraraka-chan!' - Move-over-Violet-Parr.

'Well, I'm not embarrassed about my contact name-ribbit.' - UravityisBae.

*Tsuyu's girl has changed their name to _I'msoembarrassedIcoulddie*_

'TSUUUU-CHAN!' - I'msoembarrassedIcoulddie.

'As much as I appreciate the entertainment, shouldn't you all stop texting before Cementoss-sensei finds out?' - Thecircleoflife.

'Maa Maa~ Don't worry Ojiro-kun! Sensei isn't gonna turn around until he finishes reading the rest of the chapter ;3' - Move-over-Violet-parr.

'Aren't we all forgetting why we're texting in the first place?

(」°ロ°)」' - What's-good-Ripley?

'THAT'S RIGHT! So? Who is it with the hot date?! Clearly it's none of us…' - Kiri-The Rock- Shima.

'Sooooo...apparently our resident smol boi turned heartbreaker has just confirmed a hot date with a senpai of his! \\( ω )/' - Sero*usly Scotch Tape.

Everyone shot up or tensed in their seats at this. Even the ones who had remained quiet, only reading the texts were now fully invested.

'WHAT?! THERE'S NOWAY DEKU GOT HISELF A DTAE!' - Bakugo Katsuki.

'...Izuku having a date aside, I'm kinda surprised u just use ur real name bro. Like that's kinda manly!' - Kiri-The Rock-Shima.

'FUCK U! ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐' - Bakugo Katsuki.

'I'm probably gonna die later for this, but Kiri's right! The fact that u just used an emoticon and even misspelled stuff is so tsundere! _Kacchan_!' - What's-Good-Ripley?

'I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER U ALL!' -Bakugo Katsuki.

'Well, now that Tsundere Bakugo is confirmed, can we get back to the fact that Izuku-kun has a date? While I am not _against_ him dating, I want to see exactly _who this senpai is_.' - Go-suck-a-dick-Endeavor.

A couple of snorts were heard as the class had to suppress their laughs at Todoroki's contact name. They certainly weren't expecting that of the stoic teen.

'Can we just get to the point so you all can stop blowing up my phone? I only have 15% left on my battery.' - Shin.

'Ur so fucking lazy you can't even type out your name, zombie?' -Bakugo Katsuki.

'And yet you could still identify it was me _Kacchan_.' -Shin.

'Everyone stop arguing, it's giving me a headache. Look, what does it matter if Izuku-kun has a date or not? It's not any of our business if he does.' -Princess Momo.

'I agree with Yaoyorozu-san! Izuku-kun doesn't need us to stick our noses in his business!' -Ingenium.

'...Ok, so who wants to follow him this Saturday to see who his date is? °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°' - Monsieur Romantique 3

13 nearly automatic agreements popped up in chat as the remainder of the class sighed with the exception of Bakugo who ground his teeth angrily.

'Awesome! This Saturday is going to be so hype!' - Sero*usly Scotch Tape.

The class all put away their phones as they grinned and glanced over to Izuku who was none the wiser, still dutifully trying to stay awake and take notes from Cementoss's monotone lecture.

* * *

Meanwhile Mirio sneezed while sending a hard chop to a thug's neck. "Huh? I wonder if someone's talking about me? Must be Izuku-kun since he just texted me. Haha, what a naughty Kouhai, texting while in class."

Notes: Now, to clear up a few things. This fic will not be shipping Izuku with any adults. Secondly, spoilers, I don't think I can avoid them since I'm including Mirio and the others included in the later chapters of the manga. I apologize and if anyone wants to write their own version of this fic without the spoilers and Mirio I welcome them! Funny feel good fics are the best haha! Lastly, I know I turned the second half of this fic into a chat-like fic, but I couldn't avoid it. But the good news is, since I'm bad at giving everyone nicknames, please leave a comment on which nicknames you like and whose you'd like to change! If it makes me laugh I will definitely change their contact names to your suggestions! Also, don't feel scared to critique me on my writing. I would always welcome positive criticism so that I can improve my writing to give you all better quality content! Finally, enjoy my friend's photoshop skills. /p/Bc_ju_xHpq7/ My friend roasted my nicknaming skills but also enables me XD enjoy!


	3. Hiatus

Sorry for posting so late about this, but I'm currently on hiatus due to school. I'm taking 18 hours in college right now and this semester in particular is kicking my butt haha. But I'm also using the time outside of school to work on my merchandise to sell for Mechacon in July so I won't be updating any of my fics until after the semester ends in May.

Now, first off I'd like to thank everyone who left a review on my fics. The comments help me know what I need to improve on or how to communicate my ideas better with everyone. Now as some comments have been concerned or asking about, I'm sorry to say this but my writing does usually have a preference for including not only M/M relationships but also, F/F and F/M.

I like having a variety of ships, whether romantic or platonic, because I like the diversity it adds to how I develop the characters for my stories. Now, I don't particularly write 'yaoi'. I don't plan on suddenly just forcing two characters together, with no pretense to why I want to have them together. Plus, these characters are technically still just high school students, and my preference is not to write 'lemons/smut/etc.' about them anyways.

In my stories, I feel like that sort of thing won't add anything I want to the plot line since I want to focus more on the characters development mentally and as heroes. The reason I want to have them date anyways, is because of how they will complement each other's likes, dislikes, anxieties and fears and then help each other become better as a result.

Now, after all of this if you are still uncomfortable with the idea of any lgbt relationships, it's ok to try to write your own story or drop my story. This is fanfiction. There's no true guideline to how to write a fanfic and you can be as accurate or unfounded to the actual series as you want. The way I write is simply how I prefer and am happy to write my stories and I hope everyone can understand and respect this.

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this and don't worry. I haven't died or stopped writing or anything haha, I'm just swamped with work so I'm taking a hiatus.


	4. Extended Hiatus

So, I have finished my college semester, but due to limited time to make merchandise for Mechacon in July, I'll unfortunately have to extend my hiatus just a bit longer. At least, until I finish all ~100 designs I planned on making in order to order my merchandise like acrylic charms or buttons in bulk. Now, the extension should last until July 1st, but after then I promise I'll post some new chapters! I've been rewriting most of my stories as well which is why it's taking so long! But worry not, I'm doing a-ok and haven't dropped any of my bnha stories! Anyhow, I hope everyone is doing well and I apologize once again for the wait!


End file.
